Vampire X Romance
by PeaPrince
Summary: Set of vampires are playing with romance. Now one of them has to face her own feeling toward a mere weak human. I'm suck at summaries. CHAPTER 5 IS UP! the revelation in the end of 2 minutes
1. one

_Human beings are fragile creatures. The mortal consists of flesh and blood that surrounded by death anytime. They are the weakest creatures that currently dominating this world with all arrogances and selfishness. _

_The fact irritates her._

_She hates it, human means nothing but food for her._

"What's that?" a voice distracted her from reading further paragraph, with annoyed face the raven haired girl looked up to the source of voice.

"Vampire materials." She answered lazily, her eyes were back to her reading.

"Any romance in there?" The perky voice curiously asked. She examined the book cover and frowned. Her friend always read the gloomy book.

"No, this is not twilight. Mina, don't you have anything besides talking to me? I am trying to concentrate here." The girl shrugged and shifted her position more comfortable on the couch.

"Rei, do you think vampire exists?" The blonde ignored her friend sarcasm tone.

"Not possible..." Rei put down her book, confronting her curious friend.

"You want to meet them?"

Rei rolled her eyes, the first thing she must possess to communicate with the blonde was endurance. A great endurance called patience.

"No, they are just legendary creatures Mina. Even if they were exist, they only sucking human blood like tigers eat their prey."

Rei caught a disappointment expression from the blonde.

"What?"

"What if they are not that bad? I mean… they are kind and only drink the blood without killing human?"

"Then it's a fairytale. Or fucking twilight." Rei replied fast. She stood up and walked to the bookshelf. She placed the book back with other familiar titles.

"I love that book." Minako pouted, she folded both her arms across her chest. The cerulean eyes followed every moves the raven haired girl did. "For someone who hate vampires, you do have a lot of books about them Rei." Minako smiled, her sight was wandering Rei's book collection on the shelf.

"If you'd finished with your homework, go home." Rei said with usual cold tone.

"You are queen of mean." Minako tucked her tongue out.

"You are perky princess." Rei retorted back.

* * *

"She hates us!" Minako pouted after she got home. There are 4 others occupants in the building nearside the town.

"No, she only clueless about our true activities." One of them with the aqua haired responded Mina's bickering first.

"I bet her blood very sweet and fresh. That kind of blood would be good for my research I am doing now." Another girl, blue hair, white coat and glasses replied.

"Don't you dare imagine her blood's taste!" Minako warned her friend, her fangs came out accompany with scary hisses.

"Now, now… Can we celebrate it? Our comrade is finally falling in love after 200 years!" Another blonde came out from the kitchen, holding trays full of glasses with red substances.

"Princess, she falls for human. That kind of love won't hold for long time." The aqua haired woman helped the one called princess carrying the tray.

"You never know, Michiru. Every one of us could fall for anyone. Human, werewolf, vampires, shape shifters, witches. We can't choose our soul mate despite being an immortal creature. That kind of restriction is called destiny."

"Sounds pathetic. Science never let me down like love," The professor threw her opinion. In her perspective love is one of things she couldn't divine with science.

They were turning to Minako who already drank down the entire red substances in one gulp.

"Call me pathetic, but I am over heels in love with this human."

* * *

Rei let out a deep sigh as she closed the book. She turned off the lamp then went to bed.

Maybe Minako was right. This was obsession to vampires.

Her mind drifted back to the event few years ago. Shadows, darkness, screams, the smell of blood was everywhere. Then that thing had appeared from nowhere. The most beautiful thing Rei'd had ever seen under the moonlight, the warm sensation spread through her body. That night, she'd had an encounter with the creature, a vampire.

Rei closed her eyes slowly let the sleep took over her, part of her was scared, but her heart always beat fast whenever the image shows up. She wanted to meet that thing again.

* * *

_**Okay, a rough start. I want to make the story when the "girls" are the vampire. Hehehehehe… Reviews are appreciated and very welcome.**_

_**~peaprince**_


	2. two

_You don't see it coming. No one capable see it coming. I'm talking about the unbearable feelings we human must have. At least one time at one life we experience this big deal. With or without experience, once it has you in, you will never get over it neither gets rid of it._

_But you are not human, you are far better than those weaklings creature with feelings. You are immortal, blood thirst specimen who has very powerful abilities to take over the world. You don't know what this thing is until one person come by then introduce you to it._

For the blonde vampire, she had met the person. The person introduced her with the warm feeling and burning passion of…Love.

* * *

"Where'd I put this?" Minako pointed out a small box covered in dust. She was helping Rei cleaned up the temple on holiday. They should move the unused things to the old warehouse. The raven-haired girl didn't force Mina to help her, the blonde had voluntarily admitted herself in to help Rei.

"Above there, just put it. I will take care of it later." Rei continued to unpack some things from the box, she thought with the blonde's height she couldn't reach the highest level of the shelf.

"Just tell me, I will help you." Minako said full of confidence.

"It's on the highest shelf." Rei's finger directed to the wooden shelf near the ceiling. Minako frowned. She would need a stair to reach the place.

Rei huffed with underestimate looks on her face, "Told you, you just need to put it there." The blonde's arrival to help her only added up her works double, "why don't you just sit down?"

"There! Your look! I hate it when you give me that look!" Minako pointed out Rei's face, she annoyed when Rei underestimated her over the small things.

_I'm 200 years older than her!_

Rei stood up, shooting a grin to the blonde. "Okay, I will bring another box." Walked out from the warehouse, the raven-haired girl let out a chuckle she had been holding in.

Meanwhile Minako took the previous box. She could easily place the box on the shelf with her ability. She then jumped, for her it was just a little jump but if somebody caught her she was literally hovering on the air. This ability of hers was very common for vampire.

_This is my super vampire strength._ Minako quietly landed back successfully.

"Other boxes are the next!" The blonde vampire showed off her other ability. She made the boxes flew and placed them neatly on their shelf all at once. She was proud with her works.

Few minutes later, Rei was back with another box.

"What took you long enough? I've already done here." Minako turned to Rei with a big victorious smile.

Rei looked in awe at the scenery. She never knew that the blonde had high sensitivity to the tidiness.

Minako suddenly smelled something from Rei. The blonde approached her friend quickly as she scanned over Rei's body with her cerulean eyes.

"What?" Rei noticed the blonde act weirdly suddenly.

"Are you injured somewhere?" It was because Minako had smelled blood from the raven-haired girl. The smell was awesomely good and sweet, but her concern came first before her hunger.

"Ah, I hurt my palm when I removed some papers to the box." Rei showed her bloody palm to the blonde, it was a small cut but deep.

That moment, the blonde vampire inhaled the scent.

Minako took a step back immediately from the priestess, she covered her nose and her mouth. Her fangs had appeared out of control. This was the first time for her, Minako also felt her power overflowing inside her. Only by the smell of Rei's blood her body had reacted greatly.

"Minako, are you okay?" Rei looked at her friend, worried. The blonde looked sick and wanted to throw up anytime.

"No, I'm okay. You should cover your wound before it gets infected!" Minako shouted through her covered mouth. Rei confused and realize one thing.

"You hate blood, don't you? I'm sorry, just a minute. I'll get the first aid kit." The priestess ran toward the main house, leaving the blonde alone.

Minako took a deep breath, she panted while trying to focus. _Rather than hate it, I feel like I want to taste her more. This is my first time find the sweet fragrance like that._ Maybe if she took a sip or a drop from that blood, unconsciously she would eventually kill Rei due to what she capable of.

_Let's make less contact from now on_. Minako made a mental note to herself. Ami was right, the blood was indeed special. It was like a heroine taste for a vampire. Maybe because Rei was a priestess and her pure blood contained special substance for her kinds.

"Minako, here." Rei offered a glass of water for the blonde. Her wound already wrapped and Minako didn't smell anything more from the priestess except a lavender fragrance.

"You must be tired, this is a work for 2 people but you did it yourself." Rei smiled.

Minako loves the human girl's smile. Rei rarely smiles, but when she did the vampire couldn't take her sight off from it.

"You should thank me." Minako murmured between her breaths.

"Okay, thank you perky princess." Rei said it.

"Stop it, I'm not perky." Minako pouted, but she wouldn't say she hate the nickname Rei had given to her.

"Oh yes, you sure are perky." Rei continued teasing the blonde.

"I said stop it." Minako went to push Rei. They both fell down on the floor while Minako was on the top. The blonde vampire pinched Rei's cheek hard.

"Hey!" Rei complained, but Minako's weight was preventing her to get up.

Minako gave her best smile. She wins.

* * *

**Back to the mansion**

"I wonder about something…" Minako asked specifically to no one in the room, but everyone in the room could hear her. Michiru, the vampire with aquanette haired amused with the love sick friend before her.

"The cute priestess again?"

Minako who was still spacing out, only nodded briefly. Michiru turned to her another friend. The professor's brow twitched while Michiru wanted to communicate with her with telepathy.

It was another ability of vampire, between their kind sometimes there were gifted specimens who more powerful than other. Michiru was one of them.

"What?"

"Ami, have you ever taste a blood like heroine?" Minako suddenly asked. Ami, the professor frowned once again, she was processing Minako's question.

"What do you mean like heroine?" Ami dug deep to her memories. Her photographic memories had lasted more than 200 years of lifetime, so she needed time as if a CPU was processing a search engine.

"It has sweet taste and make we lose our mind, hallucinating, and some unbearable desires, power overwhelming, like some energy boost if there's a way to extract it." Ami explained.

"But, it was only a legend among us vampires about that kind of blood."

Minako fully awake from her dream now, she confronted Ami and Michiru.

"It's not. I encountered with one today. Her blood makes me precisely crazy like you just described."

Ami exchanged a glance with Michiru for a second. Michiru nodded, like they both had made an agreement about who would give the explanation to the blonde vampire.

"Then she is a special kind of human. Her blood could be gifted or maybe cursed. Mostly it is cursed because vampires would hunt her down and drunk her blood for power. It's not only resulting energy boost for our kinds, but also a half transforms effect. We can be more like human, would be freely walk around under the sunny day without getting burned or allergic, no holly water or cross stabbing into our heart. Totally immortal. Because of that, the kind of blood almost non - existent and we believe it's only a myth from our ancestors." Michiru finished explaining, the aquanette vampire caught a horrified expression from Minako.

"It can't be…"

"Only assumption, you don't need to worry." Ami reassured her friend.

Although like that, the genius vampire knew her assumption was mostly right. It was up to her to figure out the person Minako was seeing. This priestess named Rei perhaps held the key to break the myth about the legendary blood. It was worth enough for her research.

* * *

_**I hope reviews from you guys! I'm a twilight fan but I cannot imagine Minako as a sparkling vampire under the sunlight.**_

_**You also can suggest me some interesting plot about Rei and Mina in this story.**_

_**(_ _) ~Peaprince**_


	3. three

_**Now, everyone thank you for your lovely amazing reviews (_ _) I love you all!**_

_**Let's see the continuity of this fic, last time I check I didn't own those amazing girls and sailor moon.**_

* * *

_Every creature in this world has its own enemies. The biggest enemy is called a nemesis. Vampires are one of them. They are enemies and nemesis for some creatures yet they are also prey at the same time. Vampires were hunter in the past. They hunted down their food, often killed someone in the process. However, that was then in the past, vampires nowadays depend on blood bank donation. They have refused to kill human, their principles has lasted for the last 200 years. They've stopped being enemies, but they still are prey._

Vampire's nemesis was the vampire hunters. The group of people possessed extraordinary powers and weapons in order to take down the vampires. They were mostly people who hate the blood sucking creature and believed the things as demon from hell.

The vampires did fight back. About hundred years ago as the increasing number of vampires being killed, forced the queen made a team to combat the vampire hunters. They consisted of some talented vampires with special abilities. Each territories and areas must have at least one team to protect their kind from vampire hunters.

Minako was a member of that team along with Ami and Michiru, she helped the princess managed their kind so they could live safe from vampire hunters.

"There's movement near the town." The princess snapped out suddenly as she rushed out from her room. The other occupants in the mansion responded with amazing quick movement. They moved swiftly almost like dancing through the room. Michiru prepared some tools and weapons, Ami grabbed some liquid substances from the table and Minako wrapped over her body with a black cloak. She did it so she and the others could easily blend in the darkness.

"The coordinates?" Ami took out her palm computer and activated the GPS. Ami invented some useful equipment to combat and defend, she also discovered some formulas that can be used for weakening vampire hunter's weapon.

"Northwest 22 miles from here. I can feel it, there are 2 vampires being attacked." The princess with long blonde braided hair said without wasting any seconds.

Minako knew the coordinates. It was around Rei's neighborhood. She must be careful and aware everytime. The raven haired girl could pop up anywhere.

"So the cute priestess is there?" Michiru chuckled, quite amused with Minako's thinking.

"Michiru! I said do not peek into my mind as you wish! That's rude!" The blonde vampire set out with her comrades to the darkness of night. Michiru, the oldest vampire out of all had an ability to read other people's mind including her blonde vampire friend.

"That's unnecessary, Minako. Your face is telling me everything." Again, the aquanette vampire released a heartily laugh.

Ami was few steps behind them, while analyzing the data she had, she caught up with the conversation.

"It will be interesting if we meet her somewhere." Ami muttered.

Michiru frowned, she sometimes unable to read the professor's mind, but once she figured it out, the truth was surprising.

"What?" Ami knew that Michiru saw her mind.

Michiru shrugged, the bond they shared and have were quite entertaining.

"Just don't overdo it." Michiru advised her friend.

* * *

The scenery couldn't get any worse. Despite they had came rushing to the scene, in the end what they obtained was the dusts got blown by the wind. They were too late from the vampire hunters, Minako hated the scenery and growled in frustration. Her jaw tightened as she hit the brick near the alley construction. This was a perfect place to kill vampires. Dark and quiet alleys in the town where there used to be crimes everywhere. People prefer to avoid this place and when those poor vampires screamed, no one would've heard them.

"We are late, I will report it to the princess." Ami examined the area for a moment.

"Ami, wait." Michiru reacted, her head snapped out to an opposite direction. "I hear something." She shut her eyes, trying to concentrate her power more.

"It's them. They're still here."

"Why wait? Let's kill them!" Minako spoke first, she prepared her chain weapon. The image of her kind being tortured and killed was something she couldn't bear.

"No, wait! Don't be reckless in time like this." Michiru grabbed Minako's arm, prevented her comrade did something reckless.

"We also want to kill them," Ami took out the liquid substances she'd brought and a gun. She inserted the liquid into the shell of bullet. Minako knew the substance, _it's a deadly liquid which can melt down the skin. It leaves a small wound first, but will spread out and slowly kills its target._ As far, the deadliest and scariest weapon Ami had invented.

"Okay, where are they, Michiru?" Minako with more composed emotion asked.

"Not far, we can still catch up with them. This way." Michiru jumped two stories at once, she took the route far from crowded neighborhood. They were fast creatures and created to be a hunter. It's natural for them to trail the prints of vampire hunters.

"I can see the two of them!" Ami shouted.

"Ami and I will take the left, you take the right." Michiru spoke to Minako. The blonde vampire nodded, if it comes to combat, she was the best vampire in territory. With her abilities and quick reflexes, she could easily over run some vampire hunters at once.

"What… this place?" Minako landed on the tallest tree in the area, she was familiar with the place.

_It's Rei's shrine._

* * *

Rei checked the time, it was almost 1 a.m in the night. Somehow, she couldn't sleep. Usually her insomnia occurred if something bad would happen, like a bad omen. She tossed out from her bed and went to the kitchen. The bad side being a human with supernatural abilities was lack of sleep. In the past few days, some nightmares had come to visit and haunted her peace slumber. She couldn't remember what she had dreamt, but the feeling lingered remained in her mind. It was scary experience.

Rei filled a glass with cold water and drank it at once. The water soaked her throat, brought back the calmness in her head and body.

_Let's just recall some happy moments and back to sleep_. Rei thought to herself.

Then she heard a strange sound from outside the shrine. Rather than animal's it was more like sound of people talking. Rei shook her head, who wanted to mess with the old uninteresting shrine? However, she found herself walking to the front door.

* * *

"Quite impressive you got me here…" a black-haired man looked up to the figure on a tree. He had discovered that a vampire followed their trail.

Minako sighed, she prefer that man to not do the talking. Rei could hear it from her room. Minako prayed the raven priestess had fallen asleep already. "You know, let's save it the talk. What if we go somewhere to settle up?" The blonde vampire jumped down from the tree, the vampire hunter frowned about the offer.

"Why? We can't fight here? Or don't tell me you hate the sacred places?" The man grinned.

_It's the opposite you idiot. I love this place the most in the world_. Minako answered in her mind.

"I don't have choice then. I will take care of you in 2 minutes." Minako wished Rei didn't hear anything outside. It would be a nightmare if the priestess had busted her beating up a weird guy.

"2 minutes? Are you kidding me?" The vampire hunter guy took out his cross sword.

Minako took a position, analyzing the hunter weapon and power. A mere human couldn't compete with a vampire, so this man perhaps was not an ordinary human. However, she wasn't ordinary vampire too.

**Meanwhile…**

"Ami, this way." Michiru took the sharp left turn near the end of the street. This hunter was special, the speed this person had almost like a vampire's.

After a few minutes pursuit, Ami and Michiru cornered the hunter.

"You can't run anymore now." Ami said coldly, her gun was ready in her hand.

The hunter was a blonde tall figure carrying a short blade on his back. He smirked widely.

"I'm not running. From the start, I want to fight you," the husky voice replied.

Michiru knew that the blonde hunter would make them separated fight each other. Though Michiru felt something was off from the man, it bothered her how the hunter talks and smiles.

"From dust to dust," The hunter pulled out his short blade as he geared up for fight.

Michiru nodded to Ami, both of them won't make any first movement. They both had advantages here, Michiru could read the next movement of the blonde hunter would be.

"2 minutes would be enough for it."

* * *

_**Okay, this is what happens in my life. School – life – school – life happens – emotion breakdown – writer's block.**_

_**(TT_TT) I'm sorry if this chapter isn't enough for you. FYI, I have 3 ongoing stories and sometimes the idea mixed up with others.**_

_**Very well, kind reviews would keep my spirit up. Throw me your spirit guys, and some ideas would help as well.**_

_**See you in next update. Check out my harumichi fics "Down into Your heart" if you like.**_

_**Love you - Peaprince**_


	4. Four

_**Sorry for terrible long delay (_ _) I can't concentrate with 3 stories at once... forgive me (TT_TT)**_

_**But, enjoy this please... sailor moon is not mine, all mistakes are mine though.**_

* * *

The raven priestess walked hesitantly through the corridor. She walked slowly so she didn't wake her grandpa in the next room. Part of her mind told her to ignore the sounds outside, but she was curious. She was unable to sleep anyway. She reached the part of the temple and lit the candle she'd brought from the kitchen. Starting from here on, there won't be any electricity. Rei calculated it will take 2 minutes trip to the main ground of the shrine.

_Anything can happen in 2 minutes._ Rei thought to herself, she quicker her paces.

* * *

"Ami, to the right!" Michiru shouted as soon as the hunter made a movement. She could read it easily the hunter's mind. His next step would be swing his blade to her and aim for her neck. Michiru jumped, dodging the fast attack. The aquanette vampire knew, it was the competition between his speed movement and her ability to determine the next steps.

_This hunter is not usual hunter._ Michiru assessed the human they are facing. From the corner, Michiru able to see her partner was ready with her gun.

"Wait for my sign." Michiru gestured to the professor. Ami tilted her head, "Are you sure?"

The hunter took out another blade and smirked, watching the interaction between both vampires. He would win this surely. He knew the abilities of each of them. They were the princess subordinate. Hell, don't know how long he has been waiting for this opportunity.

"Wait, Ami… I …." Michiru seem suddenly disturbed. The figure of the hunter was flying on the darkness, approaching the target mercilessly.

"I can't wait, Michiru." Ami took the aim and released the shot.

It missed. Ami let out another shot.

Michiru's stare went blank as she desperately reached out into the hunter's mind. It was blocked, she couldn't see anything. The aquanette went panic, because now she felt unexpectedly blind in the darkness.

The second shoot hit the hunter's back before he could extend his blade to harm the aquanette vampire. The hunter screamed in agony as he fell back to the ground. His body hit the pavement hardly and after few seconds, he stopped moving.

"Michiru." Ami jumped closer to her companion. The bluenette vampire noticed the trembling in Michiru's hand and body. This was the first time she caught her like this.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't read it… moment back there, I can't see his mind." She got up and looked down to the body below.

"There must be a reason for that." Ami's hand pulled out the hood from the hunter's cloak. The bright hair color showed first.

"No way." Ami whispered. The tone in Ami's voice attracted Michiru's attention. She kneeled down to see.

"This is the reason why you can't read it." Ami's sight fell to the face of the hunter. She knew the face, once. However,her partner possibly was much in a greater shock than her.

"Ha… Haruka?"

* * *

Anything could've happened in 2 minutes.

_He is unbelievably strong_. Minako impressed with the hunter strength. In 30 seconds she knew that she was facing an unusual hunter, probably not human either. However, the strong muscle was not helping much in the battle. She was smarter here. Minako used her chain weapon to steal the hunter's huge sword. With smooth movement, Minako'd succeed make the hunter weaponless.

"That's amusing, no need for me to use my abilities though." Minako chuckled then laughed. The victory was hers, she looked down to the hunter and mocked him.

"What? Oh, right… I should've said it will only take 1 minute for me. My mistake." Minako laughed comically as she danced around in victory. Tonight the Fortuna sided with her, she didn't wake Rei and she won the fight. What a double pack of lucks.

"Don't be so cocky, you vampire." The hunter huffed with hatred. He must fight back, what he needed was an opening to escape.

"Look whose hands in my chain cuff." Minako replied back.

That moment, they both heard the sound of door slid open. Minako's eyes almost bulged out, what she was seeing? Rei came out rushing with a broom in her hand.

_Oh crap._

* * *

Rei went panic as she reached the main door. She'd overheard the conservation and sound of metals met each other. There was a fight outside, and if she let it, her shrine would've been destroyed.

_Whoever they are, they should choose another place to fight!_ Rei then grabbed a nearby broom, she shivered as she thought about the metal sounds. _Perhaps they use weapon?_ Should she call the police? Rei was hesitant until she heard a familiar voice outside.

"That's amusing, no need for me to use my abilities though." The voice chirped.

Rei's head jerked in surprise. It was Minako's voice! Without further thinking, the raven priestess slid open the door and ran to the scene.

As a hunter, he knew when his chance's coming. Like now, he felt the vampire loosened her chain, and this was the only opportunity to break away. He broke the chain with his strength as he jumped to grab his giant sword.

"2 minutes my ass, look who is laughing now." He smiled with the sudden turn of situation.

Minako froze, her eyes went to Rei and the hunter. If she moved and attacked the hunter, Rei would know of what she actually is. She wasn't human, not normal creature like the priestess. Either way, if she didn't attack now… Minako shook her head many times while calculating the misery she had to go through if she did one of them.

_I don't want Rei to hate me. No way,_

The hunter's smile disappeared to the evil grin, he decided this was the perfect time to defeat the blonde vampire. He sprinted to attack with his huge blade.

Minako shut her eyes, in the end she couldn't bear Rei's hatred and preferred to take the blow.

* * *

_**Ouch that shoulda end there. I'm sorry.. but I must have something to write for the next chapter. Right?**_

_**I love you guys, everyone who read my stories. Everywhere you are, hope you are having a nice day.**_

_**Reviews would be nice and keep my spirit up.**_


	5. five

_**I am on fire here~**_

_**You guyz are the best! Sometimes I went LOL read your reviews. Really make my day!**_

_**yuukimoko - this is the update, you are the best with fastest review ever!**_

_**yuuki yami - yeah, Rei would hate her if she knew. If I were Rei! hahhaha, thanks!**_

_**honoulicious - not Jupiter, I described him in the last chapter as black-haired man. He is no one by the way. I went LOL when I read your "charm broom" you are rock!**_

_**moonworld - Yea, agree with you there!**_

_**So for you guys! Here the chapter!**_

* * *

The blow never came. Instead, a soft thud echoed. Like something fell hit the ground.

So, Minako opened her eyes. She realized the sound just now was her own body hit the ground. She found Rei was lying on top of her. The first thing attacked the blonde was panic, however after she heard the moan from the priestess her fear subsided.

"Damn, Minako! What are you thinking?" Rei shouted at her blonde friend. What she'd witnessed earlier was her friend being attacked by a weirdo with a huge sword. Her first mind reaction was to jump pushed her away from harm.

"I…" Minako couldn't find words to answer her friend because the scent hit her. The similar scent in previous day.

"Are you hurt?" The blonde vampire hastily grabbed Rei and scanned her body from head to toe.

Minako saw the cut on Rei's shoulder. It wasn't deep but enough to let the priestess blood flowing and mixing with the night air. Looking at the wound had somehow triggered something inside the blonde.

The hunter recovered from his shock. He never hurt human before, the regret was washing over him. He could feel murderous aura came from the blonde vampire and think immediately about flee.

_This is my time to escape._ The black haired hunter didn't even have to think twice. He got up, and ran as fast as he could.

"Damn!" He could feel the chain on his leg. That vampire had him there.

"Where do you think you're going?" Less than one second, the blonde vampire's figure stood near him looked like she had teleported from nowhere. The hunter winced to what he was seeing. She wasn't the vampire he fought earlier. She's different. He had learnt that a vampire will show their true power when their eyes turn to blood red color. When the transformation happened, even the best hunter in the world wouldn't survive from it.

"P… please… don't."

The creature before him now was a merciless predator. He won't get any salvation from hell creatures.

The last thing the hunter heard was his own scream broke the silence night as the blonde vampire's fang crushed his neck.

Rei watched the scene in horror.

* * *

Ami smelled blood from the wind. She looked toward the direction it came from. If her calculation was correct, the blood scent came from the shrine on the east.

"Minako…" Ami exchanged glance with Michiru before she took action.

"Go, I will take Haruka to the princess." Michiru answered with sad face. The aquanette vampire lifted the body of the blonde hunter easily and flew back to the mansion.

Ami went to opposite direction. She replayed the event had happened tonight.

Haruka was supposed to be Michiru's other half. The blonde wasn't a vampire but not human either. She was half breed but own very amazing abilities equal to the original vampire. Ami didn't know how Haruka and Michiru got separated as she knew the bond formed between vampires was unbreakable. Despite being immortal creatures, they had devotion as broad as the ocean. The bond didn't even break when one of them died. Usually, the lonely vampires would've preferred a death than live without the love of their life.

_Love is complicated matters for every creature._ Ami thought to herself. She never experienced love even once, make the professor wondered, what love is.

Ami was strucked with the scene before her. Her friend was covered with so much blood. She was aware with the change on Minako's eyes. Someone died… or maybe two? Because she could feel the blood scent more than one kind. One was the smell like metal, and one was the sweet fragrance like… Ami immediately covered her nose.

"Minako, what's going on?" Ami found a body below the tree. He was the hunter from earlier.

"Ami, I messed up." Minako appeared from the darkness. The blonde was carrying a girl's body in her hand. The professor smelled the sweet fragrance stronger than before.

"Is that the girl you…"

"Yes, she saw everything. I don't have a choice but knocked her out. I need the princess help." Minako shrugged, she closed her eyes. What she had done was terrible, killing a human was considered as a sin in vampire realm. However, in this case, Minako didn't even feel a single regret by killing the hunter that had hurt Rei.

"You transformed." Ami said. She had checked the hunter's body and the damages Minako caused.

"That's beyond my control."

"I guess that girl triggers your power… hmppff…" Ami covered her nose harder when the sweet scent filled the air around them.

"How can you hold the temptation like this?" The professor chose to keep the distance.

"If you bite her, I will kill you." Minako smirked, she winced with the blood flowed out from Rei's injured arm.

"Let's go to princess fast, where is Michiru?"

"Same problem different girl." Ami answered briefly. The blonde's over protectiveness toward the human girl was precisely the same like the Michiru and Haruka bond.

* * *

"May I demand for an explanation here?" The princess surprised when Michiru brought unconscious Haruka home because as far as she knew, the aquanette vampire had broke up with Haruka years ago. After Ami and Minako arrived the surprise doubled as they brought another girl… human girl with unbelievable delicious blood.

"Long story." Ami replied. She was the one who knew the whole story… but not the details in Minako's side.

"Explanation later, princess. Haruka needs immediate treatment. She got hit with Ami's bullet." Michiru quickly spoke.

"I know, I know. Bring her to the main room, I will check her over. Wait, Ami, you shot Haruka?" Usagi answered but she just realized the meaning behind Michiru's word seconds later.

"I said… long story." Again, the professor briefly replied.

"Okay! Minako! What about you? You know that the girl you are carrying is…" Usagi couldn't find the right word. What is it?

"I know you can hold the urge, Usagi." Minako talked casually.

"This is the great urges." Usagi watched Ami retreated from the room with fang obviously appeared.

"She saw me… she witnessed everything. It won't take her long time to know about me being a vampire." Minako put the sleeping priestess on nearby couch.

"That's bad. You want her to forget it?" Usagi frowned, studying the miko's face for a bit longer.

"Of course, she hates vampire. I don't want her to hate me." That's the worst thing could ever happen to the blonde vampire. Rei hates her.

"Mina..." The princess called Minako by her short name. She used to do that when she wanted to talk in more personal manner.

"This isn't my place to speak about it… but, don't you think it's better if she knows? You won't deceive her any longer. I think sooner or later you will admit that you are different from her. About her reaction after that… she is your friend, I think as a friend at least she will think over about hating you." Usagi said.

Minako didn't expect her clueless princess would say sensitively brilliant things like that. _Is today a full moon? Her princess always becomes smarter when full moon appears._

"I have to go take a look on Haruka. You better treat her wound first so, the blood scent won't go rampage in this mansion." Usagi gave Minako her usual cheerful smiles and walked out from the room.

Minako took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"What should I do to you, Rei?" a pathetic smile formed on Minako's lips.

* * *

The dream came again. Even though Rei knew it was dream, she couldn't ignore the feels and fear like it was a real. The nightmare was worse and worse as each night passed.

She stood in the same dark alley, she looked up as Rei noticed the full moon on the sky. The moon solely as the only sky object that night because the stars had disappeared like silver dusts blown off by the wind. Rei ran. She didn't know why she was running, but her body was moving by its own. She ran faster. At this point she would reach the end of the dark alley in seconds. However, everytime she almost got the finish line, the alley stretched longer. She ran a bit faster, the end got further and further from her. The alley existed until the point to no end.

Rei gave up in running. She was tired, although she wasn't sure how she got tired in her own dream. The fact that she didn't hold the control of her dream and get eaten by nightmare every night was frustrating herself. She is weak and she hates being weak.

Rei looked up for the second time. The moon was still there. A big, bright, and beautiful moon on the night sky. Rei thought that the moon was the only good thing happened in her dream. Then, Rei caught the figure. The similar figures she saw every night in her dream. The figure always appeared as it blended in darkness. Even though it was dark, Rei could feel that the person was smiling on her.

"Who are you?" Rei asked. The same question she asked every night, and the same reaction she got too.

The figure disappeared, when Rei was looking around to search for it… in instance she already got off from the alley and surrounded by countless of human bodies. The scene tormented her on first night, but tonight, Rei chose to ignore it and walked into the blood river. It was reek. Reek of blood and agony. No matter how long and hard Rei looked for the figure, she couldn't find it.

"Rei." A gentle, familiar, distant voice called her.

"Wake up." Rei grumbled. She had wanted to end the nightmare too, however she couldn't escape from it, she needed someone to bring her out from here.

"Come on, wake up. I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" The voice now sound worried. Rei remembered the voice owner. It was Minako's.

Like she was sucked back with very strong force, she got back to the reality.

* * *

Minako relieved a sigh when the raven haired girl opened her eyes. She would never hit Rei again, the feeling afterward was very bad. Minako found that waiting Rei to wake up also the worst feeling in her life. She scared when the miko woke up, she would hate her immediately… she also scared if she couldn't get the chance to see the amethyst eyes anymore. The moment just now was full of fear and anxiety.

"Hey." Minako greeted first.

Rei saw her friend with confused look, she registered and gathered the last things she could remember.

Minako shifted nervously in her position.

_She remembers… she saw everything… now she will hate me. I'm done. Oh, I want to jump into a hole right now._

The time passed and there were no reactions came from the miko.

"Rei? Are you okay?" Now Minako was worried if there's something wrong with the priestess.

"Where am I?" Rei found herself in a strange room inside a big old mansion somewhere she didn't recognized. The only thing Rei knew here was Minako.

"My house." The blonde smiled reassuring Rei, the miko never visited her home anyway.

"Okay… How I got here?" Rei tried to get off from the couch but the sting feeling on her shoulder made her cringed.

"There's a little accident." Minako rolled her eyes. She had to come up with something, a story.

"Don't you remember?"

"If I do, I won't be asking right?" Rei replied.

Minako unable to describe her feelings when she found out that Rei cannot remember the last event. She was relief but also guilty.

_I make her amnesia. Good going, Minako. She protected you yet you gave her an amnesia. Well, don't care. At least she still remembers me and the bad part is forgotten._

"That's right." Minako smiled widely as her inner side cheering happily.

"Why you are smiling like something good happens?" Rei frowned.

"Ah, sorry. It's just your accident was a little bit silly." Minako quickly answered,

"How?"

_Great, now I have to come up with a silly story. Not just a reason. I should have think about this back then. _Minako only smiled, pretending didn't catch the miko's question.

"What?"

"How my silly accident happened, Minako?"

"Oh yes, there… you know, you just wake up. How about a drink? You want something? I will get it for you." The blonde tried to swing away the topic.

"I think you are avoiding me now… or my question." Rei felt something was off.

Minako laughed. She was good to fake a laugh.

"Trust me, you don't want to hear it. How you end up like this, just forget it. It's good you can't remember about it. Maybe someday I will tell you." Minako finally came up with reason. However, what she had said was all the truth.

"Is that bad?" Rei wondered what had happened to her.

"yeah, so… what do you want Rei?" Minako asked again, she succeed jumping the fire loop.

Rei's head throbbed with confusion and dull ache on her temple. She might be hit something pretty hard.

"Aspirin, I need aspirin please." For now, she would accept the blonde's explanation and put aside the matter.

Someday she would know anyway.

* * *

_**That's it. You know, I will give you a candy for a review (^^) I also would like to hear your ideas for the next chapter!**_


End file.
